First Love
by Cho Syafika
Summary: Cinta adalah sebuah kata yang menggambarkan bermacam-macam perasaan./Yesung dan Kyuhyun adalah teman masa kecil. Walaupun banyak yang menyangka meraka berpacaran, tetapi Yesung selalu mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka./Namun, suatu hari Yesung merasakan perasaan yang berbeda terhadap Kyuhyun./KyuSung/GS


**Title : First Love**

**Main Cast : Kim Yesung ( GS ), Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : Lee Sungmin ( GS ), Choi Siwon and Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae ( GS ), Kim Kibum ( GS )**

**Pairing : KyuSung slight WonSung and KyuMin**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : GaJe, GS, De El El.**

**Author : Cho Syafika**

**Disclaimer : KyuSung milik Tuhan YME, OrTu mereka, ELF, dan MILIKKU. #Plakk**

**Summary :**

**Cinta adalah sebuah kata yang menggambarkan bermacam-macam perasaan../ Yesung dan Kyuhyun adalah teman masa kecil. Walaupun banyak yang menyangka mereka berpacaran. Yesung selalu mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka./ Namun, suatu hari Yesung merasakan perasaan yang berbeda terhadap Kyuhyun./ This is KyuSung / GS.**

**Ff kedua yang aku buat setelah ff My Lovely Tutor ^^ Ditengah-tengah kesibukan karena sebentar lagi Ujian Sekolah, aku malah membuat ff ini #Plakk. **

**Okelah, daripada kebanyakan curcol, mending langsung baca aja deh, biar nggak penasaran. ^^**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 1**

BIP..BIP...BIP

Alarm di kamar seorang Namja tanggung bernama Cho Kyuhyun berbunyi sangat nyaring. Dan saat ini, Yeoja bernama Kim Yesung – teman masa kecil Kyuhyun – sedang berada di kamar Kyuhyun dan sedang dalam keadaan menindih Namja tanggung tadi sambil memandangi wajah rupawan Cho Kyuhyun dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu merah.

Dan yang dipandangipun masih asyik bermain di alam bawah sadarnya, tanpa menyadari ada seorang Yeoja yang sedang menindihnya. Sampai tangan mungil Yesung bergerak maju untuk menyentuh wajah rupawan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan..

Tangan mungil itu pun langsung membekap mulut Kyuhyun dengan erat, dan setelah ia merasa Kyuhyun telah bangun dari Tidur Tampannya, Yesung langsung melepaskan bekapannya.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya, Yesung?" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil bangun dari tidurnya, dan dia baru menyadari kalau ada seorang Yeoja yang menindihnya. Ck, dasar bodoh.

"Habisnya Kyuhyunie tidak bangun-bangun sih." Kata Yesung dengan santai. "Selamat Pagi, Kyunie!" Kata Yesung lagi sambil ber-peace ria seraya tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, entah kenapa ia merasa gugup.

**BLUGH**

Tiba-tiba Yesung langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kim Yesung!"

"Hng.. Kyunie, aku jadi ngantuk." Gumam Yesung sambil memejamkan matanya. "Hei, Sungie! Bangunlah." Dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendorong Yesung sehingga Yesung terjatuh, dan sialnya pantat Yesung lah yang menjadi korbannya.

"Sakiiit.. Kyunie kejam!" Kataku sambil mengusap-ngusap pantatku yang sakit. "Kamu nggak boleh tidur di kasur Namja! Nanti Mama-mu marah-marah!" Kata Kyuhyun yang sedang merapikan tempat tidurnya setelah mendorong Yesung tadi.

"Namja apaan! Kamu kan cuma Kyunie! Ahaha, jadi tidak apa-apa." Ujar Yesung sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Aku memang cuma Kyunie, tapi aku kan juga tetap seorang Namja. Fuwaah.." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menguap lebar.

Kyuhyun adalah Namja tetangga, yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan Yesung, dan hanya terpisah oleh sebuah balkon. Mereka berdua adalah teman dekat.

Pluk

"Bagaimana? Hari ini aku tampan kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun narsis sambil menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin setelah meletakkan Gatsby di meja riasnya. Dan Yesung yang melihat itu hanya bisa mencibir.

Yesung sangat sering bersama Kyuhyun. Sejak kecil, secara alami mereka selalu bersama. Lalu.. Mulai hari ini mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi murid SMA.

"Tentu saja, laki-laki dan perempuan yang berteman sejak kecil itu tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Eunhyuk, teman sekelas Kyuhyun dan Yesung sejak SMP. "Iya, aku setuju." Timpal Kibum. " Hubungan mereka sangat dekat, sudah seperti sepasang kekasih." Lanjutnya.

"Hubungan mereka sudah terkenal dekat sejak SMP! Tapi kurasa ada kok, Namja dan Yeoja yang sahabatan!" Ujar Donghae dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Eunhyuk! Kibum! Donghae! Pagiiii!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat keras datang dari belakang mereka, dan ternyata itu adalah suara Yesung. "Suaranya kencang banget, seperti biasanya." Gumam Kyuhyun yang berada di samping Yesung.

"Selamat Pagi Yesung!" Balas mereka bertiga.

Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Kibum adalah teman Yesung dan Kyuhyun sejak SMP.

"Kalian ini suka sekali bergosip, ya." Kata Yesung. "Habisnya hubungan kalian menarik sih. SMP satu sekolah, dan sekarang SMA pun masih satu sekolah. Kalian memang ditakdirkan selalu bersama." Ujar Eunhyuk dengan semangat.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, kami hanya teman masa kecil. Iya kan, Kyunie?" Tanya Yesung sambil melirik Kyuhyun dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kami lebih dekat dari teman masa kecil lainnya." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kepada Yesung.

DEG

Yesung merasa berdebar-debar melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang ditunjukkan kepada dirinya. ' Kyunie tidak pernah berubah, selalu bicara seperti itu di depan teman-teman. Dia selalu terus terang… aku menyukai Kyunie yang seperti itu.' Batin Yesung sambil tersenyum menatap lantai di bawahnya.

"Aku sih, tidak ada perasaan apapun terhadap anak kecil seperti Yesung ini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. "Mendingan aku lihat cewek SMA yang lebih tua dariku, yang dadanya bes-"

BUGH!

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah tas selempang sudah keburu mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"Dasar Kyunie bodoh!" Geram Yesung – si pelaku pemukulan kepala Kyuhyun – sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

"Issh, apa-apaan sih si Yesung itu? Sakit tau!" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke ruang UKS.

"Permisi." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu UKS. "Sakitt.. Yesung mukulnya terlalu kencang. Untung wajahku yang ganteng tidak apa-apa." Kata Kyuhyun dengan dirinya sendiri setelah menemukan plester luka untuk menutupi luka diwajahnya.

"Songsaenim-nya dimana sih? Kok nggak ada?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Apa sedang mempersiapkan acara penyambutan murid baru?"

Kyuhyun melihat seorang Yeoja. Yeoja yang sangat cantik. Tapi ada yang aneh, Yeoja itu sedang menangis. Tiba-tiba Yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya - yang semula menghadap ke jendela – dan pandangan mereka berdua langsung bertemu.

DEG

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan getaran dihatinya. Getaran yang belum pernah ia rasakan, bahkan kepada Yesung sekalipun. Kyuhyun terpesona melihat kecantika Yeoja yang ia tidak ketahui namanya itu. Rambut panjang Yeoja itu bergerak seirama karena tiupan angin dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Menambah kesan cantiknya.

Yeoja itu akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya setelah beberapa detik pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ma-maaf!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari keluar ruang UKS, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Hah..hah.. Kenapa dia menangis ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil meredakan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan setelah berlari.

KyuSung

"Upacara penyambutan murid baru akan segera dimulai! Semua murid baru harap berkumpul di gedung olahraga." Ucap Kepala Sekolah SJ Senior High School melalui microfon.

Pluk

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan ada sesuatu di atas kepalanya. Dan itu adalah tangan Kyuhyun yang seenak jidatnya mendarat di atas kepala Yesung.

"Eh, Kyunie. Kamu habis darimana?" Tanya Yesung sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Kesuatu tempat. Kamu luka tuh, waktu memukulku tadi." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kea rah tangan Yesung. Dan seperti yang ia bilang, tangan Yesung memang terluka.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau tangan ku terluka." Kata Yesung sambil memperhatikan lukanya. 'Ternyata dia menyadari luka ku ini.' Batin Yesung. "Ini!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengasih plester luka kepada Yesung.

"Makasih, Kyunie. Maaf aku sudah memukulmu tadi." Lalu Yesung menerima plester luka itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Beda denganku, kamu lebih lemah, jadi harus berhati-hati agar tidak terluka."

BUGH

Seperti Déjà vu, Yesung memukul kepala Kyuhyun lagi. Tapi bedanya sekarang tidak memakai tas, melainkan dengan tangan. Setelah memukul Kyuhyun, Yesung langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Yesung!" Tiba-tiba Park Songsaenim memanggil Yesung.

"Wae, Songsaenim?" Tanya Yesung. "Hari ini mohon bantuannya ya." Kata Park Songsaenim sambil tersenyum. "Eh, hari ini? Bantuan?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Murid-murid baru, selamat datang di sekolah ini." Kata Kim Songsaenim – Kepala Sekolah – di hadapan seluruh murid baru yang sudah duduk rapi di aula sekolah.

"Apa? Pidato sambutan sebagai perwakilan murid baru…?" Teriak Yesung histeris sambil menarik gorden merah disampingnya. "Lho? Saya sudah memberitahukan orangtua-mu. Mereka sudah menjawab ok." Kata Park Songsaenim.

"Mereka tidak bilang pada saya!" Kata Yesung masih sambil menarik gorden merah tadi. "Eh, gordennya jangan ditarik! Mudah rubuh." Kata Park Songsaenim. "Ba-baik." Yesung dengan segera langsung melepas tarikkannya pada gorden itu.

"2 orang murid kelas khusus juga akan memberikan pidato sambutannya." Park Songsaenim memberi tahu Yesung. 'Murid kelas khusus.. berarti mereka orang-orang pintar, dong. Aku yang bodoh ini pasti kelihatan menonjol!" batin Yesung minder.

"Murid kelas khusus itu adalah Lee Sungmin, kelas 1-A dan Choi Siwon, juga dari kelas 1-A" Jelas Park Songsaenim. Tiba-tiba datang 2 orang Namja dan Yeoja – yang satunya cantik dan yang satunya tampan –

Dan entah kenapa Yesung langsung bisa menebak siapa Namja tampan dan Yeoja cantik di depannya ini. Lee Sungmin, Yeoja manis dan cantik teman sekelas Choi Siwon. Dan Choi Siwon, Namja berperawakan tinggi dan gagah, tampan serta pintar teman sekelas Lee Sungmin.

"Halo." Sapa si Yeoja cantik – Lee Sungmin – dengan ramah. "Selamat datang." Balas Park Songsaenim tak kalah ramah, sedangkan Yesung hanya menatap kagum kepada 2 orang manusia itu.

"Setelah Sungmin, berturut-turut kemudian kalian berdua yang maju." Kata Park Songsaenim kepada Yesung dan Siwon. "Baik." Jawab mereka berdua kompak.

Yesung merasa sangat gugup. Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba pandangan mata Yesung dan Siwon bertemu. "Kukira kamu anak SD." Kata Siwon dengan seenak jidatnya.

Memang Yesung memiliki perawakan yang bisa dibilang kecil. Tingginya hanya mencapai 148 cm, untuk ukuran anak kelas 1 SMA itu terbilang pendek.

"Apaa?" Teriak Yesung tidak terima.

"Selanjutnya, mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari perwakilan murid baru." Ajak Kim Songsaenim melalui microfon.

"Yesung akan pidato nih." Bisik Donghae kepada Kyuhyun yang duduk bersebelahan. "Iya, Yesung bisa tidak ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Donghae. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat Yesung sedang berjalan memasuki panggung dengan 2 orang yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari 2 orang itu.

"Sebagai perwakilan, saya menyambut kalian, para murid baru di sekolah ini." Kata Sungmin lewat microfon kepada semua murid baru. "Hari ini, kita mengadakan upacara penyambutan murid baru yang luar biasa ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih." Lanjutnya.

'Suaranya indah, matanya terlihat tajam. Lee Sungmin sangat cantik.' Batin Yesung kagum. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tidak percaya.

"Dia kan yang tadi.." Gumam Kyuhyun. "Lee Sungmin. Dia putri pemilik grup hotel terkenal itu, kan?" Tanya Donghae. Sementara Kyuhyun masih sibuk memikirkan Yeoja itu, "Tapi kenapa dia menangis?" Tanya nya entah kepada siapa.

"Hei,ayo kita pindahkan piano ini!" Ajak salah satu staff yang bekerja di balik panggung. "Okey" balas staff yang lainnya.

"Eh, kamu menginjak gordennya!"

"Eh, mana?" Tanyanya. "Itu kan mudah rubuh!" Timpal yang lain.

Staff yang menginjak gorden itu malah semakin berjalan. Jadi, gorden itu tertarik dan…

Kreeek

Gorden itu patah dan rubuh. Yesung yang ada di belakang Sungmin menyadari jika gorden itu akan menimpa Sungmin.

"AWAS!"

Tubuh Yesung secara reflek langsung berlari menuju Sungmin. Yesung hendak melindungi Sungmin dengan memeluknya.

"Sungmin-sshi!" Teriak Yesung sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Akh! Dasar anak bodoh!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari kursi dan langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju panggung untuk menyelamatkan Yesung.

BRUUUK

"Sungmin! Yesung!"

END/TBC?

**Yuhuuuu! Fika comeback dengan membawa fanfic gaje. Ini ff GS pertama yang aku buat sekaligus ff keduaku. Jika respon ff ini bagus aku akan melanjutkannya. ^^**

**Terima kasih yang udah mau baca ff Fika yg gaje ini. Dan Fika ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi buat yg udh mau baca dan review ff pertama Fika.**

**Udah dulu ah, Fika capek. Mau istirahat dulu.**

**Review sangat Fika butuhkan. Kalau mau juga boleh kasih saran, kritik, dan pesan. Semuanya Fika terima dengan lapang dada.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please!**

**Saranghaeyo :-***


End file.
